Once In a Blue Moon
by captainswanandco
Summary: Hello, loves! So this was my first stab at fanfiction and I felt that it was only fitting that it be put on here. This one's pretty much a Captain Swan smuff, definitely earns that M rating. Let me know what you think!


The echoes of laughter bounced off the corridors of the castle, warming the entire space as Emma and Snow walked arm in arm, followed closely by Charming, towards their chambers. One voice was gravelly, a low rumble that was enough to make the light fuzz on her arms stand on end. His real laugh was not the bitter bark that she and the others had grown accustomed to in Neverland. Emma had only started to hear Killian's true expression of joy after they had returned to the Enchanted Forest. Only after she had made her choice. Only after they had finally made love that night, him sweeping her up into his arms and cherishing her for hours on end until they had collapsed into a hot, sweaty mess, their bodies melding into each other. The thought of that night alone made her toes curl and her heart swell. It only inflated her joy to hear Henry's voice ring out clearly above that of Killian's.

"Emma, love, please go tell those boys of yours to quiet down." Snow chuckled as they entered the atrium that connected their respective wings, Henry and Killian chasing each other in the direction of Henry's room.

"Easier said than done!" Emma snorted back, "If I had any control over those two I'd swear that they'd have been cursed."

Snow smiled in response, lightly kissing her daughter's forehead, "And yet, I don't suppose you mind terribly."

"No, I suppose I don't. I want Henry to like him. I thought he would be bitter that Neal and I didn't… ahhh- work out, but he's taken to Killian."

"Well Henry will always want what's best for you. He knows that you and Neal weren't each other's true loves but that you two still love him completely. And he doesn't want you to settle, even he can see how happy your pirate makes you." Snow shook her head slightly. "You two can't seem to keep your hands off each other. It's actually making me realize how nauseating your father and I must be."

Emma felt a blush rise in her cheeks as Charming took Snow in his arms, and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. The two stared lustfully into each other's eyes and Emma had no doubt what her parents would be up to that night. Their desire to have another child had not changed and although she did not begrudge the pair, she was not prepared to face another moment like the one she had experienced back in the small Storybrooke flat.

Tapping her foot and continuing to avoid glancing at her parents, Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't start comparing us to you two just yet, Mary Margaret. True love is a pretty high standard."

"Whatever you say, Emma. But I think it's time for bed." Charming's face lit up, snaking his arm around his wife's waist as Emma once again felt her face redden. "I'll see you in the morning, my dear. Sweet dreams."

Emma continued down the hall, passing by Henry's room and stopping in the doorway of the one she and Killian shared. Technically, Killian's room was on the other side of the atrium but the pirate had more recently taken to spending the nights with Emma. Henry and her parents had not yet been informed about the changes in sleeping arrangements and Emma planned to keep it that way… provided that her maid kept her hypotheses to herself

"En garde!" Killian shouted, playfully maneuvering his wooden sword towards Henry, who was balancing on Emma's bed. The young boy skillfully avoided his jab and returned with his own thrust, which actually made contact.

"Oh you little rapscallion!" Killian shouted, "You let me win only to make a buffoon of me in front of your mother! You would make a fine pirate, boy-o, but now I must make you walk the plank!" Killian dropped his sword and made a showy lunge at Henry and managed to grab the squirming boy and turn him upside down, shaking him a little before carrying him over to the doorway and placing him in his mother's embrace.

"Mom, did you see?!" Henry asked, taking thorough enjoyment out of besting Killian. He leaped out of Emma's arms to collect his sword again.

"I can't wait to tell David!"

"Oh, she saw nothing but a cheat!" Killian said, ruffling Henry's hair as the boy slipped between the captain and the princess. Henry hugged them both, kissing his mother's cheek and skipping into the hall, towards his room.

"Are you coming, Hook?" Henry asked, pausing so that the pirate could join him in the walk towards their rooms.

"I think I am going to stay and talk to our Swan for a bit, Henry," he replied, placing his arm around Emma's waist while trailing his fingers lightly across her dress, "but goodnight, love."

Henry smiled back at his mother and Killian and shouted his goodnights before slamming the door to his room shut.

"So, dear," Killian began, pulling Emma into his chest and kissing her neck, "how did I do? Do you think the lad knows I let him win?"

Emma threw back her head and laughed, trailing her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck, stopping only to peck him lightly on the lips.

"You shouldn't have given him the satisfaction! He'll never let you forget it. And neither will David. I can already hear him claiming superior technique."

Killian smiled and returned her kiss, this time a much slower affair. His stubble set her skin on fire and she couldn't help herself from biting on her bottom lip as he drew away, attempting not to pout.

"Let both princes think what they will. It's not as if this is the first time I have allowed a Charming to best me in swordplay. All that matters is that you know just how- impressive, my technique really is." He nuzzled back into her neck, lightly scraping the skin there and flicking over it with his tongue. Emma let out a small gasp as he started pawing at her chest, rubbing at her raised nipples through the thin fabric of her dress.

"Killian…can we just go to bed tonight? Today was rough. I had magic lessons from Regina then Gold wanted some help with restoring his manor- I'm still not sure why we're helping with that- and then Henry insisted on going out and riding until dinner. I'm absolutely beat, I don't think I could move an inch more."

He raised his eyebrow and smirked- god, she hated his silent challenges and how he knew it made him thoroughly irresistible to her- drawing her into him with a kiss before spinning her into the room and leading her towards the bed.

"Swan, you seem to forget that I like nothing better than pleasuring you."

Killian grinned wildly, pressing his lips to hers once more and slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth, using it as leverage. He felt Emma's moan radiate throughout her body, she was flush to him, both hands in his hair as he guided her further towards the bed. She was first to break their contact, biting his bottom lip as she moved her head away from his.

"You know," she whispered, "endless attention may be exactly what I need tonight, Killian."

He moaned, feeling himself fully harden at the thought of worshiping her. As they arrived at the foot of the bed, he licked his lips before placing them gently on the exposed tops of her breast, teasing the skin enough to leave angry red marks as he pulled away, the entire area pink with small scratches from where his stubble had come in contact. She gasped as he repeated the action, rubbing circles into her hard nipples.

"Jones, try not to make things too obvious. I don't need Henry knowing exactly what we get up to after his sword lessons."

He shook his head at her.

"Not possible, princess. It's your own fault for displaying them, teasing me. You know what you do to me."

"Maybe I just like this dress."

"You?" Killian threw his head back and laughed. "You hate dresses. And I remember this one in particular. It's the one you wore that first night… I'm surprised you were able to have it sewn back together."

"Well you and your hook certainly did not make it easy."

He smiled, fingering the blue dress' built in corset.

"Does that mean I'm not allowed to destroy it again?"

"Let's keep the damage to a minimum, shall we?"

"Aye, but I make no promises about the headboard."

She let out a loud laugh at that, and he could see her struggling against the laces of the dress. Killian loosened the lace bindings with his hook before bending to undo the knot fully with his teeth. She gasped as he quickly pulled the dress over her head and tossed it to the side, leaving Emma in only black lace lingerie. Killian growled slightly, into Emma's collar bone, biting down right above it before pushing her onto the bed.

"While I prefer leather, myself, I have to admit that lace suits you, Emma." He brought his lips away from her skin and her back arched to followed him. Killian skillfully undid her bra and pushed her underwear down her hips. Her body made contact with the bed as she continued to shimmy out of the lace. Killian drew back, undoing the few remaining buttons on his shirt while he watched her eagerness. "Although I must admit that I am most partial to this view."

The couple, attached by the mouths, pushed their way up the bed as Emma began to grind her hips into Killian's, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Killian broke the seal that their lips formed, trailing kisses tenderly down her. His lips fluttered down her neck, her chest, her stomach and her thighs. He spread her legs open, sighing as he took in the now familiar sight and nuzzled into her softness, light kisses finding their way over the bare skin before throwing her legs over his shoulders. He hovered above her and she drew her breath. After a few seconds had passed, she started to sit up, anxious to have his tongue lapping at her wetness. Smiling at the groan she let out in response, Killian pushed her back down with his hook.

"Dear, patience is virtue you might want to explore."

"Oh? So is chastity, my darling. And yet, I hear no complaints."

Hook groaned and opened his mouth, a fresh retort on the tip of his tongue, but stopped himself. There would be time for verbal combat and he needed his tongue to fight a different battle. Smiling to himself, Killian began making long, slow, tender licks over and around her folds. As Emma moaned and squirmed beneath him, he drew back.

"And there seem to be no protests from you either." Killian responded, unable to stop himself from teasing her.

"Oh shut up and get back to work!" Emma managed to command, her hand on the back of his head, drawing him to her center with labored breath. Killian licked for a while longer and as her wetness increased he began to probe her, tasting her juices and letting out a moan of his own. Her hands resisted his motion when he finally withdrew but he was back upon her in seconds, licking upwards to find her clit. Sucking her bundle of nerves into his mouth, he raised one finger to where his tongue had just been, stroking the inside of her, hooking his finger upwards, searching out the tender area that would allow her release.

"Killian…" she moaned, his name catching in her throat, tense, as if she was about to cry. Feeling her walls flutter and tighten around his finger, he began to suck harder on her, angling her sensitive area against his teeth and placed one more finger in her, speeding up his motions, entering deeper and deeper. He felt her starting to lose control, every bit of her tensing up, his hook sinking lower into the bed as her breathing became more and more shallow, feeling the heat and moisture radiating from her core. Adding one final finger, he slammed his hand in and out of her, her legs wrapping around his head as she relinquished herself to him.

"KILLIAN, Kllian, I'm cumming…"

He quickly extracted his fingers and brought his lips to her, just in time to taste her luscious juices as he brought her to orgasm. He moaned, the vibrations only increasing her pleasure as she yelled his name over and over again, running her fingers through his hair. As she rode out her climax, he rested his tongue on her folds until she calmed, slowly undoing the laces to his black leather pants while he waited. He slipped out of the constrictive material and wormed his way back up the bed, resting his bare hips against Emma's and stroked her hair before bringing his lips to hers. She tasted herself on his tongue and wanted him to do the same.

"Shall I return the favor?" She asked, reaching to palm at him but found her wrist in his hand.

"No, tonight I want to try something… different."

His crooked smile made her nervous, which was only amplified when he pushed her back into the pillow and moved both of her legs to one side as he kneeled, with his knees on either side of her.

She gasped as he entered her, suddenly and without warning, always shocked at how tight she was and how large he felt inside of her. He began to thrust slowly, reaching around her thighs to rub circles into her clit. He grit his teeth and while he thrust into her she started to move at the same rhythm crossing and uncrossing her legs, allowing him the tightness of the position but opening up so he could enter her deeper.

"Killian…" He always did this. Managed to find exactly the right position to make her lose control. Despite how little time had passed, Emma found herself drawing near completion yet again and she knew it was all thanks to the pulsing force he drove into her. Killian began to moan and staring up at his face Emma knew if they remained in this embrace he would lose control with her, which was far sooner than she wished.

"Jones…" she rested her hand on his chest and he stopped his motions as she sat up to join her mouth to his. His hands moved from where they had been on the bed, supporting his weight to her breasts as she handled his soaking wet member, his own precum joining the wetness he had drawn from her. Crawling over his body, she straddled him as he relaxed on his elbows, appreciating the view. She raised her hand, still dripping with both of them and sucked appreciatively on her index finger. "I see why you enjoy it so much now."

She suddenly bounced up on the bed, standing on the covers and looking down at her lover. She smiled and held out her hand for him to place his hook in. He obliged and she bent down to kiss it, licking the metal attachment while slowly placing two fingers on herself.

"You know I've been thinking about Neverland a lot lately," she mused, "And I can't help but think you were a bit voyeuristic, Mr. Jones. Always watching me, licking your lips. One can only imagine what you must have been thinking about."

She slipped the two digits into her folds, giving Killian a full view of her pleasuring herself. His free hand went to touch her, to help her, but Emma lightly slapped him away as she brought her thumb to her clit. As she drove herself towards the edge, she saw Killian wrap his hand around his arousal. Slowly turning around, she let out a mewl and suddenly fell to her knees, pleasure racking her body as she drove her face into the covers between his legs and rode out her second orgasm.

"Emma," Killian groaned, desperate to touch her, "let me fill you."

As her heartbeat began to return to normal, she sat up and, back still towards him, straddled Killian and slowly let him enter her. Emma began to lean forward while stretching out her legs behind her. Seeing her spread out for him, Killian cupped her ass with his hand and his hook as he began to thrust into her from behind.

"Killian, slap me!" Emma moaned, her noise muffled as she rubbed herself.

His hand made a sharp noise as he began to slap her ass, getting off on the way the vibrations spread through her core, the hard thrusting becoming more intense. Hearing their flesh collide and seeing the marks that would indubitably make the next morning's meal a sore one only fueled Killian's desire. Taking her long, blonde tresses in his hand, he pulled at her, raising her face from the covers. Emma's toes curled and she let out a yelp.

"Enough!" she gasped out. Killian let go of her hair, alarm spreading across his face.

"Emma, love, did I hurt you?" he asked, completely horrified at the possibility.

"No!" turning around, the blonde threw her arms around Killian and kissed him hard. "I just need to see you come undone."

He barely had time to smirk let alone form a coherent thought before she was upon him, positioning him underneath her.

"Gods above, I love you." he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. Emma's back arched as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and lowered herself so that she rested on her hand, with only the tip of him entering her. She wrapped her free arm around his neck, fingers locking in his hair as she nibbled at his ear.

"I love you too, Killian."

They met halfway, her hand flying up towards his hair, his hips thrusting forward to meet hers as she came down upon him. She let out a soft scream, and wrapped his arms around her, as she began to bounce up and down on his thick, long length, kissing and biting her as she grinded into him. Both of their breaths were shallow as the pair felt themselves lose control together, stretched to their limits. Her back arched, toes curled and her motions becoming less and less controlled until she could no longer move. He rose his hips to meet her then even when she dug her nails into him, trying to hold on right until the last second, chanting his name the entire time.

"Killian, Killian Killian, KillIAN-"

She shattered on top of him, feeling the tension leave from every part of her body. She collapsed forward onto him, pushing him back into the bed and following suit. Her vision blackened, pulsing lights behind her eyes flashing as she tried to process what she was feeling. She was overwhelmed, anchored only by the feeling of him under her, hearts racing in time. She felt herself tighten around him, gripping him so tightly that they both let out small whimpers. He flipped them as she rode out this third orgasm, continuing to thrust inside of her. He lasted only a few more beats before releasing himself into her with a moan, his juices mixing with hers, trickling down her thighs. They rode out their pleasure together, even the smallest of motions eliciting moans. When they finally came down, they were wrapped up in each others arms, breathing heavily, Killian still inside of her as she snuggled into his chest.

"Shall I…?" he made motions to get up from on top of Emma, beginning to maneuver his limp form out from inside of her.

"No," Emma said, stopping his hips from drawing away from her, "I'm going to be sore everywhere once you leave me. Let's just…wait. I don't think anything could be more perfect than that."

He grinned, letting himself collapse back into Emma's chest as she stroked his hair. He let himself bliss out, exhausted and feeling sleep starting to come. Loving his Emma did come with a price, but finding sleep in her arms was worth the physical toll.

"Did you mean it?" she asked suddenly, her voice trembling as she stared down at her pirate.

"Did I mean what, dear?"

"That you…love me."

"Emma, of course. I've told you that since Neverland."

"I know," she whispered, tears prickling at the back of her eyes, threatening to ruin her afterglow, "But I can't help but think that one day you'll come to your senses and realize that you could have so much more. That I'll wake up and find that you've set sail with someone else. That you will get sick of me and all of the responsibilities that I come with and that you'll want someone, anyone less…broken."

"Emma," Killian drew her in closer, his Emma, his Swan, and kissed her softly, "I swear that I will never leave you. I couldn't if I tried. I am utterly entranced by your every breath. As soon as I met you I knew that I wanted to be by your side for the rest of my life."

"But I'm so-"

"Perfect, Emma. You are perfect. And I would be an utter fool to ever let you go."

"Killian, please don't pretend for me, I know I'm not-"

"Emma, hush. I will never tire of you. I will never love another the way I love you. And if you will have me, I intend to spend every moment of my life making you happy."

"Killian, of course, nothing would make me happier than that, I just-"

"Then, for now, that is enough." He brushed her hair back from her face and placed a kiss on each of her tear-streaked eyes. "Sleep, love, I will be here in the morning and every one to come."

xxx

So this was my first attempt at writing fluff, smut or fanfiction of any kind so if there are glaring issues please let me know! Thanks for reading


End file.
